Be careful what you wish for
by Kaggy-Higgs88
Summary: "But...but..." Kagome trailed off as Inuyasha kissed her again. "Besides I though you wanted to spice up our sex life thats exactly what I did." He was right, this was exactly what she wanted. Well her mother always told her be care what you wish for...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters so don't sue me.

A/N: This story idea came to me out of no where so I hope it doesn't suck. It's definitely out of my comfort zone so no flames please.

Be careful what you wish for…..

Kagome Higurashi was a tall and slender 23 year old. She was a beautiful young woman and any guy would love to be with her. Inuyasha, Kagome's half demon boyfriend was 24 years old he was tall muscular and had long silver hair with two triangular dog ears on the top of his head. The two had been dating since their freshman year of college and after 4 years of dating Kagome was starting to get a little bored in the sex department. Inuyasha never wanted to try new things and to say she was getting a little bored was an understatement. Kagome had tried to tell Inuyasha of her feelings but being the thick headed Hanyou that he was, he didn't listen. Kagome was to her limit so she called Inuyasha to the coffee shop where she worked to solve her problem.

Inuyasha walked into the coffee shop at exactly 11:59, one minute before Kagome went on break. She called asking him to come to her job so they could talk bad sign number 1. He took a seat on the couch across from the register from where Kagome was standing. She saw her boyfriend sitting on the couch and turned to her coworker Sango. "I'm taking a 15. Be back." She came around on the other side of the counter and nodded for Inuyasha to follow her. They walked out of the coffee shop and sat on the bench next to the door. "So you wanted to talk?" Inuyasha asked. "Um yea actually I did." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

She sighed before she started the speech she had been preparing in her head all morning. "I know we have had this discussion before but it doesn't seem to affect you the way that it should so I think maybe we should break up." Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his head. "Break up? Why?" "Inuyasha I told you before our sex life has been dull lately and I'm kind of tired of the same old thing. I want to spice it up but you're not willing to change it so I want to break up. I'm sorry" She smiled a sad smile at him before standing up and heading toward the door. "This isn't over Kagome!" she turned to look at Inuyasha as she opened the door. "Actually it is."

A week had passed since Kagome and Inuyasha broke up. Kagome hadn't seen or heard from him in the past seven days. She was a little worried about him but she was the one who broke up with him. Kagome was finishing up her closing list for the night before she began her 10 minute walk back to her dorm. She looked over the coffee shop once more before turning off the lights and locking the door behind her. The streets were pretty empty for 10pm on a Monday but Kagome didn't really pay attention to that.

Kagome was about halfway through her walk when she heard someone behind her. She stopped and turned around but there was no one there. She began walking again but now she was more in tune with her surroundings. As she was passing an alley way someone jumped out and grabbed her but her scream was muffled by the persons hand over her mouth. Kagome did her best to struggle against the offender until they pressed the right pressure point to knock her unconscious.

Kagome woke up with her mind in a daze. 'Where am I?' she thought. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but the dark, 'A blindfold?' She went to try and speak when her tongue brushed on what felt to be a rubber ball. She tried to spit it out but something was holding it in place. Now she was freaking out, she tried to move her hands but found them secured tightly above her head. 'What the hell is going on?' Now she was thrashing back and forth and screaming as best she could with the gag in her mouth. She heard a door open and close and she stilled now someone was in the room with her. She felt a sheet be removed from her body 'I'm naked?' she asked her self when she felt cold air hit her flesh. The person that was in the room with her laughed and traced her claws over her nipples. She moaned into the gag involuntarily as the person laughed again. He traced his claws from her nipples down her stomach and into the juncture between her legs. Kagome tried to squeeze her legs together but this person was stronger then her and pried her legs open slamming a finger into her entrance.

She arched her back at the rough way she was being handled. She hated to admit it but it definitely turned her on. "Good girl." The person finally spoke. "Don't fight it. Enjoy it." The man slowly took his fingers out of her entrance but it wasn't long before she felt a tongue where the fingers once were. Kagome felt his tongue as it swirled around her clit making her moan some more. She felt her climax building up and felt the man slowly lap up her juices as she came. "Now it's my turn." She heard him unzip his pants and let them fall to the floor. He slowly climbed up towards her and sat off to her left. The man gently lifted her head and took off what she know guessed was a ball gag. Kagome was about to speak when she felt a finger quiet her. "Just do as I instruct and you will be fine. Got me?" Kagome nodded and she felt the head of his penis at the entrance to her lips. "Suck me" Kagome opened her mouth and he inserted his penis all the way into her waiting mouth. She rolled her tongue over his shaft and sucked hard she heard him moan in pleasure as he grabbed the back of her head he placed each knee on either side of her head as he laid her head back down and supported his weight on his arms. He began fucking her mouth faster and faster as Kagome licked and sucked his cock like an expert. It wasn't long until he exploded his seed down her throat which she swallowed once he removed himself. He lifted her head back up and placed the ball gag back in place as he kissed her forehead.

"Good job my dear." That's when he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and placed himself at her entrance "Now for the real fun." Kagome moaned in response as he thrust inside of her without hesitation. He started off slow and got faster with each thrust he made. Kagome moaned and turned her head in pleasure as she arched her back and met him thrust for thrust. Kagome's inner walls began to contract as she started to come around the mans cock. "Two orgasms for you. But I'm not done just yet." He slid out of her and flipped her on her stomach "Just relax this is going to hurt" he warned as he slid into her ass. He felt her tense as she screamed, but continued at his slow .pace. He snaked his arm around her and began playing with her clit with his fingers to get her to relax. "Oh you are so tight." He thrust a few more times before he pulled out of her ass and lifted her ass in the air and forcing her face down onto the bed. He slowly entered her pussy from behind and picked up speed once more. Kagome moaned louder from this position because she definitely felt his cock go deeper inside of her and hit her g-spot just right. She felt that familiar feeling in her lower stomach as she came for a third time this time bringing the man to come with her. The two lay there panting with the mans dick still inside of her. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled her back over removing the ball gag. He kissed her lips but she simply turned her head. To say that she didn't enjoy what just happened to her would be a lie but this man still took advantage of her. "What no kiss? I guess you don't want your blindfold off." "Please" Kagome squeaked out. She heard him laugh at her again before the blindfold was removed from her eyes. It took a minute for her to adjust to the lighting and when she stopped blinking and opened her eyes she gasped. Sitting there in front of her was no other then Inuyasha.  
"are you fucking kidding me?" she yelled at him her arms still tied tightly above her head. "Told you this wasn't over." He said with a smirk. "You…you… you raped me!" "Sorry Kagome you can't rape the willing, and I must say it seemed to me that you were very willing." "But…but…." She trailed off as Inuyasha kissed her again. "Besides I thought you wanted to spice up our sex life. That's exactly what I did." Kagome was speechless. Inuyasha was right this was the kind of thing she wanted. Her mother always told her be careful what you wish for…

A/N: so I hope you liked it. As I said at the beginning this is the first I've traveled outside of my comfort zone and this is definitely my first lemon so please be review and be gentle. Till next time…

Kaggy-Higgs88


End file.
